Treinta días
by Hagastian
Summary: En determinados momentos, las cosas se desbordan y van más allá de lo esperado. Serie de drabbles para tumblr. Diferentes parejas y situaciones. 3: Sherlock y su mente.
1. Principio

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje reconocible es mío, por desgracia.

**Claim:** Mormor.

**Advertencias:** Algo de violencia.

**Prompt:** Principio.

* * *

**Impulsos**

No tienes idea del momento en que las cosas con Jim comenzaron a cambiar. Algún punto de la relación jefe/subordinado evolucionó hasta ese punto de no retorno que a ambos los tiene envenenados del otro, intoxicados hasta la médula de un sentimiento retorcido y oscuro.

Siempre hubo chispas entre los dos, una tormenta eléctrica de emociones y necesidades que bullía cuando se encontraban. Probablemente jamás se te olvide la manera en qué la presencia de Jim te afectó la primera vez que se vieron, la emoción que azotó tu columna vertebral cuando te ofreció empleo (y era algo más allá de tener una nueva fuente de ingresos). No eres idiota, sabes que no es eso de "amor a primera vista", sino algo más animal, más retorcido y brutal. Fue un chispazo de fuego que prendió tus bajos instintos como pólvora.

Eso no tardó en convertirse en una molestia. No tienes tapujos en permitir ese tipo de pensamientos; simplemente querías evitar que tu nuevo jefe se tomara cosas demasiado a pecho, haz tenido trato con psicópatas antes y deshacerte de ellos después de tener relaciones es un verdadero martirio, casi una molestia. No quieres matar a Jim, tampoco, tiene una especie de encanto que te agrada y sería una lástima privar al mundo criminal de una mente tan brillante como la suya.

Sin embargo, por más que intentaste no involucrarte con él, algo en el camino se torció de lo que querías. Las maneras que Jim te habla, te trata, busca meterse hasta en lo más recóndito de tu mente hasta que no tienes claro cómo ha logrado estar allí, ha vuelto todo más complicado. Casi como si el hijo de puta hubiera planeado esto, que no puedas mi mirarlo a los ojos sin querer tirarlo contra una pared y empotrarlo hasta que se olvide de _pensar_.

Es irritante.

La situación te tiene tenso, especialmente porque sabes que él sabe lo que piensas. Todo él te grita que tus pensamientos han dejado de ser privados y ahora son de ambos. Probablemente por eso en este momento, mientras limpias restos de pólvora de tus uñas, te mira con esa sonrisa que nunca augura nada bueno, con los ojos brillantes, grandes y redondos repletos de ese brillo de locura imposible. Está detrás tuyo y mientras te toca el hombro, agacha y se pone a la altura de tu oído.

Tu respiración se detiene. Todo lo demás también lo hace.

—Vamos, Tigre. Ven por mí._ Éste_ es el momento adecuado, ¿no?

Sonreíste mostrando los dientes y antes de pensar correctamente te diste vuelta, lo encaraste y lo besaste con furia y desenfreno. Demandante, agresivo y con violencia. Mordiste sus labios, entraste en su boca sin permiso y atacaste todo lo que era posible. ¡Cuánto habías deseado esto! ¡Era maravilloso! Morbosamente increíble.

Al parecer, harás exactamente lo que te ha estado consumiendo desde que lo viste por primera vez.

Será fantástico, eso lo sabes bien.

Esperas también, no tener que eliminar a Jim cuando su relación llegue a su fin.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola c:!

Sé que tengo chorrocientas mil cosas que terminar, sin embargo vi esto ayer en tumblr y no pude evitar hacerlo. Es un reto de escritura de 30 días y los prompts que tiene son bonitos, así que comencé a hacerlo. Serán de todas las parejas, o incluso personajes en solitario y las situaciones irán variando dependiendo del prompt. Así que, un remix de escritos que también espero, me ayuden a pulirme, que me hace falta.

Y creo que eso es todo...

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


	2. Acusación

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje reconocible es mío, por desgracia.

**Claim:** Molly Hooper.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Reichenbach y de la teoría de la participación de Molly.

**Prompt:** Acusación.

* * *

**Culpa**

Después del evento, que pasará a la historia bajo el nombre de "La Caída", Molly hará todo lo posible para evitar las acusaciones y parecer culpable. Disfrazará sus nervios con el mal dormir, esconderá el dolor con el aislamiento, comenzará a alejarse de todos aquellos que son amigos de Sherlock y lloran una muerte que no existe para no delatarse.

Su mente quemará de manera constante un camino con el pedido y las palabras de ayuda que Sherlock le pidió (en un inicio se sintió halagada, ella y nadie más iba ayudar al genio a fingir. Pero después, ¡Oh, el después! Cuando tenga que enfrentarse a John Watson y reconocer un cuerpo falso bajo la identidad de Sherlock Holmes y declararlo muerto y ver al buen doctor desmoronarse en el piso y romperse y morir en vida frente sus ojos de una manera que jamás vio desfallecer a nadie) y se ahogará en la culpa, no podrá respirar, ni mirar a la cara a nadie, no será capaz de vivir durante tres años sumida en la horripilante verdad de saberse portadora de un secreto tan vital que tiene al mundo envuelto en luto.

Esperará que su apariencia desgastada, desaliñada y dolida sea suficiente para evitar ser acusada de ayudar a un genio a planear su muerte. Y sobre todo, esperará que cuando Sherlock regrese, no sea acusada de traición.

Molly tendrá suficiente con el peso de su propia consciencia para cargar con lo demás.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola c:!

Bueno, la verdad tuve problemas para hacer el prompt, porque no tenía nada en mente. Pero de la nada la idea de usar a Molly llegó. No la he usado nunca y si resulta ser cierto que ayudó a Sherlock, realmente para ella debió ser difícil cargar con toda esa culpa. Y eso xD.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


	3. Inquieto

Volví. No había seguido porque soy floja xD...Pero ahora si que me pongo las pilas.

¡Gracias a aquellos que han leído y comentado! ¡Son un amoooor!

**Claim:** Sherlock.

**Palabras:** 148.

**Advertencias:** Es medio raro.

**Prompt:** Inquieto.

* * *

**Las alturas inalcanzables**

A veces, en esos momentos de letargo que la concentración de 7% le daba, Sherlock piensa ausentemente que su mente nunca para, no se detiene un segundo, una parte de él ahora piensa en el letargo, en la gloria de dedicarse unos segundos a hacer absolutamente nada; pero otra parte de sí mismo se encuentra luchando y resolviendo rompecabezas, analizando las posibilidades, observando el mundo y la realidad que le rodea; resolviendo crímenes que ha visto durante la semana y pensando en los qué vendrán.

Es asfixiante, no puede parar. No puede dejar de respirar en su propia cabeza. Si tuviera un poco más de capacidad mental, está seguro que sería capaz de sentir a sus neuronas hacer sinapsis.

A veces, Sherlock quisiera tener las mentes sencillas y maleables del resto de la humanidad. Sólo para no sentir el caos de su propia cabeza que amenaza con devorarlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal?

Creo que hay momentos donde Sherlock piensa que sería genial tener la mente normal de la gente, para no pensar, para no sentir nada. Pero supongo que no es siempre, sino un pensamiento aleatorio, como esos deseos que a veces tenemos de querer algo pero sabemos que no será así.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


End file.
